Increasingly, enterprises are deploying Self-Service Terminals (SSTs) at various locations for use by consumers. The locations can include financial institutions, grocery stores, retail stores, government venues, entertainment venues, gaming venues, transportation venues, and the like.
SSTs have made transactions easier for enterprises and consumers. Consumers can now even conduct transactions with enterprises via their mobile devices.
However, some transactions are currently not well-suited for SSTs and mobile devices. These are transactions where documentation may be needed, signatures may be needed, two or more party interaction may be required, and others.
One such transaction that is not presently conducive for mobile or SST processing is loan transactions. A loan officer may need access to documents that he/she does not have, may require signatures on documents where the debtor is not present, may require proof of identification for the debtor, may need proof of income, and the like.
Thus, to date loan transactions and other similar situated transactions (passport processing, etc.) have largely not been automated to any significant degree and still largely require the physical presence of the consumer, particularly during closings. These types of transactions are not available at SSTs and are not conducted via mobile devices of the consumers.